


Please, Please Me

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, M/M, Not D/s begging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve wants to hear Tony beg.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Please, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Begging.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

“You mean like in a Dom/sub sort of way?” Tony asked Steve. 

“I don’t think so. You know I’m too cantankerous to listen when someone bosses me around and so are you. But a little begging when we’re naked… you know, please don’t stop and that kind of begging. That’s what I want.”

“You want me to beg?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” 

Tony looked over his glasses at Steve. “Let’s circle back to ‘when we’re naked’ for a minute.”

“What?”

“We’ve never actually been naked together yet. We always get carried away and end up doing all the things with most of our clothes still on. We just pull out the usable parts and go to it.” 

Steve cocked his head and looked at Tony for a moment. “You’re right. Well, now I want naked and begging added to the list of things Steve wants to do. What does Tony want?” 

“World peace.” He held his hand up when Steve started to say something. “And I want to watch you jerk off without any comment or help from me. I want to watch you do it like you would when you’re alone, even down to what you watch.”

Steve blushed and nodded. “If I promise then I get you to beg?” 

“Yes. God yes!” 

“When?” 

“I’m not busy now,” Tony said, pushing his glasses back up over his eyes. 

“My quarters?” Steve asked. 

Both of them practically ran to Steve’s rooms. Once in the door, they began to grab at one another’s clothes. By the time they got to Steve’s bedroom, they were down to underwear and socks. The socks were next and they looked at one another and lay on the bed. 

Steve pressed Tony into the mattress and kissed him, grinding his hips against Tony in the process. 

“We’re still not naked,” Tony said between kisses. 

Steve remedied that by jerking his own underwear off, then yanking Tony’s off, too. “Better?”

Tony reached between them and took Steve in his hand. “Oh yeah. Much better.” 

Steve pushed Tony onto his back and began kissing him all over, beginning with his ankles and up the outsides of his thighs. Tony sighed and lazily reached his hand down to touch himself. Steve paused and smacked it away. 

“What?” Tony said. 

“Not yet,” was all Steve said as he kissed Tony’s hipbone, then he grabbed Tony’s hand and kissed it, sucking one finger into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue the same way he normally licked Tony’s cock. 

“Damn, Cap!” Tony moaned. 

Steve kissed up the inside of his arm to the dark hair under his arm. It smelled of Tony’s soap and some expensive deodorant than went on invisible. He kissed the hair and skin under Tony’s arm, making him squirm a little. He was ticklish. 

“You’re mean today,” Tony mumbled. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, baby,” Steve moved over to Tony’s little dark nipple and bit it gently, tugging at the tiny bud with his teeth. 

“Holy fuck!” 

“Ooh, I like that,” Steve murmured as he licked the faint scars around the Arc Reactor. Tony reached for his dick again. Steve grabbed his wrist and held it. “No.” He kissed Tony’s mouth again, sliding his tongue in and out in a pantomime of fucking. 

Tony groaned into the kiss. “You are an evil bastard.” 

“That doesn’t sound like any begging I’ve ever heard.” Steve kissed his face just under his mouth and above his neatly trimmed beard. 

Tony made a “hurrumph” sound, but he didn’t seem to want Steve to stop. Steve nibbled his way over to Tony’s ear, tugging at his earlobe before whispering in his ear, “Ready to beg yet?” 

“Not yet.” Steve’s hot breath in his ear made him want to beg, though. Badly. 

Tony reached down and grabbed Steve’s cock, sliding his hand up and down. Steve sighed and pushed against Tony’s hand. “Teasing me is not going to help. You need to beg and maybe I’ll let you come,” Steve said, kissing his mouth again then moving down to the Arc Reactor one more time. 

Having Steve touch and kiss close to that thing turned Tony on way more than he’d have thought. No one else wanted to touch it. Pepper certainly hadn’t. He’d started just keeping his t-shirt on during sex so she wouldn’t see it. 

Steve put his hand over the Reactor then traced the outside with a fingertip as his tongue went straight down the middle of Tony’s body to just above his cock. Steve ignored the fact that Tony’s erection was bobbing against his face. He kissed in the dark pubic hair around Tony, never touching his cock except in passing. 

“Steve!” Tony cried out. 

Steve parted his legs and lapped at the insides of his thighs where they joined his body, only a fraction of an inch from his testicles. 

“Touch me!” Tony ordered. 

Steve laughed. “You are a stubborn bastard, Tony.” He nuzzled Tony’s balls with his nose and cheek. 

“You’re killing me.” 

“I am, but I’ll do what you want if you beg me to do it. I like to know I’m appreciated.” 

“Asshole,” Tony murmured as Steve moved between his opened legs and lifted them. 

“Yep… there it is.” Steve touched Tony’s anus with his finger. “I’d love to bury my cock in there…” he said rather wistfully and kissed the tiny pucker. 

“Damn your hide, Cap! Please, please do something to me. I’m going to die here if I can’t come. Give me some relief.”

“What’s that magic word again?” Steve darted his tongue out to lick the spot between Tony’s asshole and his balls. 

Tony gasped loudly and jerked his hips. “Please.” 

Steve moved his mouth up and gently sucked at Tony’s balls, sucking one side into his mouth then moving to suck the other one in. 

“OH fuck! Please, Steve. Please do something – anything. I’m begging you. I need it so bad that it almost hurts.” 

Steve moved up so he could look up at Tony. 

Steve found the lube he kept by the bed and made short work out of getting himself and Tony ready. He scooted up between Tony’s spread legs and pushed his cock into Tony. 

Tony wanted to scream! He needed Steve to touch him. 

“Please, touch me. Touch my cock, Steve, please.” He knew he sounded whiny, but Steve looked almost as needy as Tony felt right now. He grasped Tony’s cock and began to fuck him as he slid his hand up and down. When Tony reached down, Steve pushed his hand away. 

“Please, faster, I need – please, Steve.” 

Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes as he banged into Tony over and over. His hand jerked Tony’s cock faster and harder as well. The bed was banging the wall as Steve moved. Tony braced his hands above his head on the headboard to keep from sliding as they fucked. 

He saw that Steve was about to come and let go, coming in Steve’s hand, semen spurting up onto his own chest. Steve was the one who cried out as Tony’s ass clinched him and pulled his orgasm from him. He jerked his hips hard into Tony and stayed as he spilled himself deep inside. 

When they were done, Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony. “Thank you. That was -”

“Amazing?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded. “Guess I owe you now?” 

“Oh yeah. And don’t you forget it.” 

Steve lay down and threw an arm over Tony. Neither said anything for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
